brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
21047 Las Vegas
|Ages =12+ |Released =September 2, 2018 |Theme = Architecture|Theme2 = Skyline Series }} 21047 Las Vegas is an Architecture set released in 2018. This set was created as a replacement for 21038 Las Vegas, which was cancelled due to a shooting incident at the Mandalay Bay in Las Vegas, NV in October 2017, thus it replaces the Mandalay Bay with the Bellagio. LEGO.com Description Description The set has 501 pieces that make 6 different Las Vegas buildings. The first structure from the left is the Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas sign, '''a famous sign erected in 1959 that is dedicated to the City of Las Vegas. The second structure is the '''Bellagio Hotel, LLC, a famous luxury resort on the Vegas strip that was built in 1998. The third structure is the Luxor Las Vegas, another famous hotel located on the southern end of the Vegas strip. The fourth structure is the Encore Wynn Las Vegas, a luxury hotel on the Vegas strip that is the seventh largest hotel in the world. The fifth structure is the Stratosphere Las Vegas, a hotel on the Vegas strip that is the tallest tower in the USA. The sixth structure is the Fremont Street Experience, a famous shopping mall. Background Las Vegas, officially the City of Las Vegas and often known simply as Vegas, is the 28th-most populated city in the United States, the most populated city in the state of Nevada, and the county seat of Clark County. The city anchors the Las Vegas Valley metropolitan area and is the largest city within the greater Mojave Desert. Las Vegas is an internationally renowned major resort city, known primarily for its gambling, shopping, fine dining, entertainment, and nightlife. The Las Vegas Valley as a whole serves as the leading financial, commercial, and cultural center for Nevada. The city bills itself as The Entertainment Capital of the World, and is famous for its mega casino–hotels and associated activities. It is a top three destination in the United States for business conventions and a global leader in the hospitality industry, claiming more AAA Five Diamond hotels than any other city in the world. Today, Las Vegas annually ranks as one of the world's most visited tourist destinations. The city's tolerance for numerous forms of adult entertainment earned it the title of Sin City, and has made Las Vegas a popular setting for literature, films, television programs, and music videos. Las Vegas was settled in 1905 and officially incorporated in 1911. At the close of the 20th century, it was the most populated American city founded within that century (a similar distinction earned by Chicago in the 1800s). Population growth has accelerated since the 1960s, and between 1990 and 2000 the population nearly doubled, increasing by 85.2%. Rapid growth has continued into the 21st century, and according to a 2018 estimate, the population is 648,224 with a regional population of 2,227,053. "Las Vegas" is often used to describe areas beyond official city limits—especially the areas on and near the Las Vegas Strip, which is actually located within the unincorporated communities of Paradise and Winchester. Notes * The Encore Wynn Las Vegas is incorrectly labeled on the packaging of the box as the "Encore at the Wynn." * This set is a re-release of 21038 Las Vegas, which was redesigned after the 2017 Las Vegas shooting. This version has had the Bellagio Hotel replace the Mandalay Bay hotel in the original, the location of the perpetrator who fired the shots in the shooting. Gallery 21047_alt2.jpg 21047-1.jpg External Links Category:Architecture Category:2018 sets Category:21000 sets Category:20000 sets